our lungs filled with melody
by indie misery
Summary: various pairings; shuffle challenge(:
1. supermassive black hole

**Recently, I've seen a lot of the Shuffle Challenge lately, so I have to try it(: Credit to ailes du neige!**

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

**Rules:**

**1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.**

**2) Put your iPod,/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.**

**3) As each song starts, write the song and the artist, and begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of the song to finish, though.**

**4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!**

_Song: "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men_

Alicia sat in her desk, daydreaming about her boyfriend Kemp. Over the years he had gotten much more romantic, which was a surprise. Before she knew it, class was over and she noticed Kemp walking over to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Baby, I have a huge surprise. You'll never guess."

She grinned, not even bothering to guess, and motioned him to go on.

Kemp and her were in what you might call the "over affectionate couple" phase. They were completely in love, didn't go anywhere without each other, and constantly annoyed their friends with their PDA.

"I booked us a trip to Mali!"

"Just us?"

"Just us."

The couple linked arms, shared a kiss, and ignored the jealous stares of their classmates. All Alicia could think about was their upcoming, romantic trip that she knew would bring their relationship to a better, upper level.

_Song: "Hall Of Fame" by the Script and Will. I. Am._

For the past ten years, all 25 year old Kristen could think about was soccer. When she was 15 she experienced her mom being diagnosed with cancer, so she completely isolated herself from the world. Realizing how much her mom meant to her, she focused on her studies and sports, hoping to gain a full ride to a great college.

And she had done just that. Now, ten years later, everyone knew her name and she loved it. She loved the feeling of everyone's envious eyes on her, and the feeling of being great.

Kristen had been working her whole life for the feeling. And being on top of the world definitely served its justice.

The only thing that was missing was a boy. Since leaving the PC, she hadn't dated once single boy.

Unlike the rest of the girls would, she didn't care. She had the rest of her life to worry about that, and anyway, male attention was part of the fame package.

_Song: "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz_

Cam was different.

To the guys, being a sensitive romantic was just another thing that led away the chicks. To Cam, to drew them on. Especially Claire

Cam was totally smitten to Claire. She was perfect in every way, and he wasn't afraid to show that. He hated seeing other peoples' PDA, but his own seemed okay. Claire was amazing and she deserved to have the attention. He even loved her family like his own, they were so kind to him unlike the soap operas, where the parents hated the boy. What they didn't show on those shows was that the couple probably never ended up together.

The best thing about her was that she actually liked him back. Sometimes he thought that he didn't deserve her, and that seemed like the best thought at the time. But then Cam realized he shouldn't be thinking for her, and should let her live her own life. If he was what she wanted, so be it.

Because she was what he wanted. And if they both loved each other, what was the problem?

_Song: "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse_

Lately it seemed like Olivia was sinking.

Her best friend, Alicia, didn't seem like her best friend anymore. She honestly was always Massie's friend, but Olivia never wanted to admit that to herself. It hurt to much to think that her only friend wasn't really her friend.

Since Cam dumped her for that fake bitch Claire, the one with no spark, she felt like she was falling. She felt like no one actually liked her or cared about her.

Everyone thought of her as the girl who lived up to her stereotype. That she was a stupid blonde who only cared about herself.

Olivia didn't want to believe that she was just another Mean Girl character and that wasn't real. She knew inside it wasn't true, but the irony was eating away at her. If she wasn't a fake, dumb bitch, then why did everyone think so?

Everyone thought of her as the girl who lived up to her stereotype. And she was beginning to believe it, too.

**Wow I never knew I could type that fast. Review maybe?(:**


	2. demons

_Song: Hero by Family Of The Year_

Massie Block had always been independent; Derrick barely ever got the chance to actually aid her. So when her parents were divorced, and she broke, Derrick soured up and clutched her in his arms and protected her.

The two leaned against her doorway, Massie holding onto his neck, tears rushing down her face, and Derrick realized something. He shouldn't jump at the chance to be her knight in shining armor whenever she was upset, he should be uniform with her.

So the rest of the night, Derrick Harrington cried with Massie, took her to ice cream, stayed with her, and did what she wanted.

Because she was Massie Block, and he was Derrick Harrington, and they were immeasurable.

_Song: Madness by Muse_

Josh Hotz and Claire Lyons sat, back to back on two opposite-facing picnic benches, attempting to completely disregard the other person. Josh, however, was failing wretchedly.

Since their break up, Claire wouldn't speak nor perceive him, and it was driving him crazy.

Their relationship had been distinctive and didn't work all that well, yet Josh couldn't think of it any other way. Claire was like a magnet, yanking him into her swirl of folly and craze and he remained there.

Glancing once more back at her silken platinum hair and penetrating cornflower eyes, his brown eye locked with hers, and Josh regained his sense of hope back.

_Song: Fix You by Coldplay_

Dylan Marvil was empty. She didn't have a boyfriend, decent grades, even a somewhat sexy appeal. It was just her and the hollowness beside her.

The Friday Night Sleepovers once a week didn't help the feeling, her "friends" just stayed on the other side of the room, laughing at their inside jokes and snapping at everything she did. Until she met Layne.

Layne was always that weird girl that used to be friends with Kristen and Claire, but they were just more callous bitches now, even little innocent Lyons.

Once the two met in Calculus on the first day of junior year, they were inseparable. Layne understood her, and didn't snicker at her behind her back. The others teased them both, but they learned not to care, and fix themselves from the knife that had taken them over in the past.

It was just Dylan and Layne facing the cruel world.

_Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons_

His eyes were much duller than those of his sister, his hair more auburn, his soul supposedly more trivial. Yet Todd Lyons was an utter martyr.

While Claire was out partying until dawn; making out with her on and off boyfriend; remaining wholly hung over and throwing up over balconies; Todd stayed in his room. His parents would fall asleep hours before him, enabling him to be able to find himself. Because truth was, Todd Lyons was jealous of his reveler sister, and he was determined to prove to himself that he wasn't just the same as everyone else. To prove that he wasn't just another constantly uniform fifteen year old; he had a spark that couldn't be blown out.

He just had to believe it himself.

**Review any song requests(:**


End file.
